


Tick tock

by Rizzles123manteris



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Clocks, F/F, F/M, Soulmates, Tumblr, got idea from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzles123manteris/pseuds/Rizzles123manteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramon is like any other teenage girl, she lives in Houston with her mother and father, goes to school and work except for one thing, she lives in a society were you are born with a tattoo of a clock that countdowns the days, months, and years until you find your soul mate, its supposed to be the most important moment in a persons life but what happens when your'e born and your clock says 0?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick tock

                                                                                                                                      

                               It isn't the soft pitter patter of the rain that wakes me, or the sound of my parents cooking breakfast down stairs there laughter a constant reminder of something I may never get. No its something much more....aggravating, its a constant beeping noise almost like the sirens you hear when someone actually important clock has run out and thats when I remember, Richie set it as my alarm to assure I wake up because today's his "big day" and I have to be there for him but the last thing I want to do is get out of bed, not today.

                              I do eventually drag myself out of bed, I have about 15 text messages from Richie all telling me to "get my ass up" each one getting more and more aggressive before hes finally calling me and I have no choice but to answer. We talk I tell him to come over in an hour and we'll take a walk to the park, hes of course freaking out stuttering out all the possibility's like his one and only possibly being 50 years old or or a crazy serial killer who will take him down in the life of crime, I finally get him off the phone with the reassurance i'll buy him doughnuts and if his soul mate does end up being something he wasn't expecting it wont even matter because there soul mates. Hes one of the young ones, many people don't find there soul mates until there well into there 20s even 30s but there are still some like Richie who clocks run out at the age of 16, the youngest ever recorded soul mate finding was one month old, the oldest was 97. We live in a society were we are born with the imprint of a countdown on our wrist that count downs the years and second until we find out soul mates, some have a beautiful intricate watch like my mother, rose gold and life-like others like my father have the standered countdown plane black text on our skin, me I was born with a mix of there's rose gold text imprinted on my skin, growing up I never really thought much about my lack of numbers counting down never realized what it meant until the age of 11, when my aunt called my mother crying with tears of joy, screaming about how cousin Annabelle's clock finally ended and she was to be married to a lovely boy named Michael. Everyone was so excited talking wedding dresses and cake sampling and I found myself looking down at my clock wondering how I was to tell when I was going to meet my soul mate when all it said was zero. Its when I finally voiced my confusion to my mother and father over dinner that night that I learnt the truth.

"Honey i'm so sorry" they said like it was supposed to cushion  the blow.

"It doesn't make you any less of a person"

           My whole life I had dreamt of finding my special someone thinking the zero must have just been a malfunction. It was that night I was informed that people who are born with zeros don't have soul mates, there the ones who grow and die alone with 50 cats, the crazy ones that the parents tell there children to stay away from, like Ms.Adams down the street, her house old and decayed just like her skin. I went to bed with a hole in my heart I didn't even realize was there, it burned and hurt so badly I cried every night for a week. Now 5 years later my long brown hair growing curly and my face maturing, all my friends gaining there true loves it still stings just as badly as it did that first moment I realized I was never meant for anyone to love, no one will ever look at me the way my parents look at each other when they think no ones looking, its a constant ache in my heart but you learn to numb it, learn to live without the promise of love. Its a knock at my door that jolts me from my thoughts

"Ramon Richies at the door" my mother says, I finish dressing deciding on black leggings and my black button down, tying my unruly curls into a ponytail I head downstairs seeing Richie sitting on my counter his dark skin a little green.

"You're freaking out" I say grabbing a peice of bacon from the plate my mom has set out.

"No i'm not" he denys but I can read him like a book and his eyes alone are saying "please help me".

"Rich iv'e known you for 10 years, I know when you're freaking out now look at me" I place my hands on either side of his face, for once hes clean shaven I guess for the amazing occasion. "How much time is left?" I ask.

"45 minutes and 28 seconds" he declares eyes going a bit wider.

"Okay, thats plenty of time to go on a walk and get some doughnuts, you got this, your soul mate is going to be a fox smoking hot with long red hair and big green eyes  or you know 6 feet of tall dark and handsome" I smirk.

"What no Ramon i'm no b-"

"Yeah yeah okay big guy, iv'e found the playgirl under your bed whatever you say" I pat him on the head and grab my jacket. "Now come on I have a bear claw with my name written on it."

       Its cold outside, cold for Houston anyways the bitter chill and January feels good against the numbness that has seemed to settle a place in my bones as Richie goes on and on about his soul mate, how excited he is, listing off all the things he hopes he'll get to do with them when we finally reach the doughnut shop he goes very quiet and grabs my arm.

"Are you okay with this?" He ask, "You know you don't have to be here, I know how hard this is for you and wow I feel like a shitty friend I didn't even thi-" 

"I'm fine! Shit dude you would think I was a sobbing mess, I want to be here for you even if I don't get a soul mate"I reassure him, he pulls me into a hug anyway his 6'4 frame almost crushing me

"Besides" I say," I can't wait to see you make a fool of yourself" I tease punching him in the arm.

"Yeah yeah, can we hurry this along I only have 20 minutes left, get your ass inside and buy me some doughnuts."

                   The lines long, like really long which is weird usually this place is deserted especially so late in the morning. Richie's growing more and more anxious as the minutes tick by, muttering under his breathe there's only four minutes on the clock when it hits me that his soul mates in the shop, it explains the huge line and this lady whos taking 5 hours to pick a dozen doughnuts.

"Richie look for someone who's just as anxious as you" I say looking around the shop, no one seems to be out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anyone do you?" He ask, I shake my head, were behind the last person in line when I take a look at the person whos taking orders, she keeps checking her wrist and looking around, shes actually freaking gorgeous long dark hair with huge hazel eyes there filled with worry and shes biting her bottom lip so hard I can see it draw blood, she can't see Richie with the guy in front of us blocking him but I know just by looking at her shes his one, it hits me like a ton of bricks and it shouldn't hurt as bad as it does.

"Richie how much time you got left?" I ask feeling  a little nauseous.

"10 seconds oh god were are they" hes frantic and worried I grab his hand and give it a little squeeze. The guy infront of us goes to move and I feel my heart rate speed up with the realization I should be no where near here for his moment.

"Shes right there" I say and push him towards the counter before turning and walking away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea off of a post on tumblr(its a picture of a person with a countdown on there wrist and someone saying something like "what if you were born with a watch that countdown the exact moments you find your soul mate?) if anyone knows who made the post would they please tell me as I would like to give some credit?


End file.
